


My Gain, Your Loss

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Mickey Moving On [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey moving on, Post 6x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am done trying to get you. I can’t do it anymore”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gain, Your Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when it's way too late for me to be up and creativity strikes.  
> (Inspired by HIMYM and title taken from Jasmine V's 'The One That Got Away')

Mickey swallowed as he walked up to the door; he could feel his heart banging - or more like slamming - against his ribcage. He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go home to the house and sit on his old couch and drink a beer. But he also knew that if he didn’t do this now, he would never again have the courage to. And if he never did this, he would never be able to move on.

 

So here he was; outside of the old bar, hesitating like a fucking girl. Mickey knew that Ian was in there, he had to be. The fact that it wasn’t a shot in the dark just made it all the more scary.

 

Finally, though - Mickey rolled his shoulders back, tugging on the old Milkovich attitude like an old, worn out hoodie. Then he put his hand on the handle and walked in as if he owned the place. It looked dead, and while Mickey was aware of the fact that it had been a whole year since he had last been in here, it felt as if no time had passed at all.

 

The same dust covered the chairs, the same drunks were hung over the bar. Kev and Vee seemed to have left it unattended for the moment being. People were littered a little bit all over the place so it took Mickey a few seconds before he finally spotted them.

 

Ian was sitting in a booth at the other end of the space; straight across from him was a guy with dark skin, he had to be at least mid twenties. They were smiling at each other, feet teasingly pushing against each other underneath the table. That had to be him, Mickey realized. That had to be Caleb.

 

When Mickey had first heard that Ian was seeing someone else - Svetlana had told him while he had still been locked up - he had been crushed, of course he had. But now, months later, he felt… okay with it. The skin over his heart burnt a little bit with the new ink. Mickey’s mind drifted, picturing his new tattoo. It was gorgeous - Iggy’s friend had done a nice job. The ‘Ian Galager’ was long gone, replaced by a strong dragon, a rose wrapped around its body.

 

Mickey took a deep breath, somehow siphoning the strength the art resembled, and he took long strides over to the booth.

 

“You, boy wonder. Get up, I need a minute with Ian” The dark skinned man frowned, squinting up at Mickey in a way that made his skin boil. Seriously? This was who Ian was replacing him with? Some random guy who - if his expensive shoes were anything to go by - thought that he was better than everybody else?

 

Mickey took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He wasn’t here to start a fight - and he certainly wasn’t here to start a fight with him.

 

“Do we know you?” Mickey rolled his eyes as he heard Ian’s voice;

 

“Mickey? How are you out already?”

 

“Overcrowding, good behavior. You know the deal” The shorter man spoke, looking down at Ian, making it clear that he had no intention of giving him a serious answer. Ian swallowed, staring back up into the blue eyes. Mickey had to admit - he looked somewhat healthier. But at the same time he looked… sad. He forced himself to shake it off - worrying about Ian wasn’t why he was here either.

 

“Mickey? This is the old boyfriend who used to beat you up?” Boy wonder asked alarmed. Mickey just snorted, shifting his gaze back to him as a smile stretched its way across his face.

 

“That what he told you? Aye, pretty boy, why don’t you take a hike for now, alright? You’ll be back in Gallagher’s arms in no time” The guy stood up, and with one last look thrown Ian’s way, he left them alone. Mickey forced himself not to bark about what a fucking pussy he was as he sat down in front of Ian, his hands resting lazily on the table ahead of himself.

 

“Look, Mickey. I’m done with… this” Ian spoke, a small smile on his lips as he gestured in between them. The smile wasn't the one that Mickey was used to seeing, though. This was sadder, somehow. More pathetic. It almost looked cruel. “I don’t want you back. I never will, alright” Mickey could do nothing but tilt his head slightly to the side as he nodded.

 

“I don’t want anything from you” At those unexpected words, Ian paused with his beer halfway up to his lips, eyebrows raising. For a hundredth of a second, Mickey thought that the emotion flashing by Ian’s face might be similar to disappointment, but he didn’t dwell on it for too long.

 

“So why are you here?” Ian asked, voice rough. Confused.

 

“I just…” Mickey started, eyes shifting around the bar a little bit before he finally settled his gaze back onto the green orbs in front of him.

 

Those beautiful green eyes that he had once been so in love with. But he had been in love with an Ian Gallagher that didn’t exist anymore, which was why he needed to do this. He kept the strong eye contact as he spoke, voice sounding steadier than he had ever heard himself before.

 

“I needed to look you in the eyes when I said this. I needed to see you, and I needed to get this out. Just once. So here goes fucking nothing, I guess…” Ian’s blinks were slow, his face still baring a pinch of confusion as Mickey swallowed, continuing. “I am done. I’m done trying to make you happy. I’m done trying to save you. I’m done sacrificing everything in my life for you. I’m done supporting you. I’m done… loving you”

 

Ian’s lips were parted, face blank as he stared into the blue eyes, trying to understand what the fuck was going on. Mickey bore a soft, kind smile as he shrugged a little bit.

 

“I am done trying to get you. I can’t do it anymore” He spoke, feeling more content than ever. “I think that’s it” He stood up, looking down at his ex love. “Take care of yourself, Gallagher” Mickey gave Ian’s shoulder a small, gentle push, and then he walked out of that bar for the last time; feeling freer and happier than he ever had in his entire life.

 

Ian swallowed, looking down into his beer as he tried to figure out why he was feeling so sick of a sudden.

 

“Huh”


End file.
